The Light of Day
by Ponygal54
Summary: She was scarred from birth, thought to be a monster. Unwanted, unloved, she was sold to a traveling sideshow. Caged like an animal and treated much worse. She wanted her freedom and compassion, but none seemed to come. Until the stop in Paris...
1. A Suitable Name

The Light of Day

Summary: She was scarred from birth, thought to be a monster. Unwanted, unloved, she was sold to a traveling sideshow. Caged like an animal and treated much worse. She wanted nothing but her freedom and compassion, but none appeared forthcoming. However, the stop in Paris proves to be something different…

Disclaimer: I don't own any off the characters except for those I create.

* * *

"_Come one and all! Come! See the monster girl!"_

The cruel voice of the head of the traveling sideshow echoed over the din of the crowd, drawing several stares and interested whispers. A group detached from the rest, who were satisfied with just seeing the bearded lady, and entered the dark little tent. It smelled musty and dust filtered through the weak light in fine trails of glittering light. The crowd followed the greasy, fat, fellow to the darkest part of the tent. He took a moment to fix the lights so they shone directly onto the cage set in the center of the little fabric tent. And in the farthest corner of the wicked cell on wheels was a huddled figure.

The child's soft sobs were drown out by the whispers and gasps of the crowd. Her soft, pale, skin was littered with harsh bruises, crude cuts, and filth. A layer of grim was clear to see on her ragged form, barely clad in enough sac-cloth to cover her most private of parts. Heavy rusted shackles had been cruelly locked around her ankles, clearly chaffing the fragile skin until it was raw and bleeding. Bits of her ragged brown hair showed from under the sac she had over her head, hiding her face. Two tiny holes just barely revealed her tormented grey eyes to anyone who cared to look.

Her fragile fingers gripped at the bag over her head, wanting to keep it over her face. Her master had other plans…

Entering the cage and grabbing her arms, forcefully yanking them away from her face, and the bag. He held her thin wrists tightly with one of his beefy hands; the other gripped the sac and tore it from her head.

The crowd gasped and then started pointing and laughing and shouting, throwing things at the defenseless child who tried desperately to hide her face away again. Tears streamed off her cheeks and dripped from her chin as she cried pitifully.

Eventually the crowd moved on and the lead man followed to get another group, taking the sac with him as he locked the door to the cage again, leaving the girl sobbing in the cage, by her lonesome, covering her face with her shaking hands. She didn't try to plead with him, having done that once before and received a swift beating for her troubles. The sac was the only object in which she could find comfort. A tiny bit, mind you, but it was still comfort. Without it…she felt exposed…

"Don't hide your face, child…" a gentle voice emitted beyond the darkness of the cage. She startled, having thought all had left. "Let me hide it for you…" a tall, dark, figure loomed into her view, masked and cloaked.

Fear should have been pumping through her veins, but it wasn't. This was her savior, she could tell by the look in his eyes. The man moved swiftly to unlock her cage and then freed her trapped ankles. Picking her up gently and cradling her in the folds of his warm cloak. She couldn't help but clutch him tightly, crying softly with relief.

"There…there…child…you're safe now…" the man cooed gently as he moved carefully towards the shadows, "What is your name child…"

The little girl barely heard the question, wrapped so comfortably in the folds of fabric. A very soft piece laying over her face and easing her more, "I…don't know…"

He nodded sympathetically and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Then I shall call you Nina."

She felt a soft smile tug at her lips, the first in a while, "Nina…"

* * *

It's a short first chapter, hope you like it...don't worry, the chapters will get longer! Luv y'all*wink* PWEEEEEEEZE review :)


	2. Songs For Her

Sorry about the long wait! I was very,very, swamped XD...thanks for the great reviews! You all rock my socks! Hope you review again, sorry about the shortness and such...I know...I'm building up to that. Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

"No…mm…please…I'm not a…"

The mumbles had started only a few moments ago, the product of a nightmare. Her hair tussled around her face as she continued to toss and turn fretfully in her sleep. The mumbles gaining volume as the nightmare grew worse. These dreams weren't uncommon and happened often.

It was to be expected…

His footfalls were soft as he slowly moved over to where she slept; she had matured greatly over the last few years she had spent in his care. His greatest pleasure was seeing that the scaring of her face was mostly gone. Or at least it didn't look as bad as it had when he had first laid eyes on her. He suspected it had been a stage in her growth where something had been invoked to cause the ugly marks that had scarred her. It may very well have been a sickness.

Now her face was tender, soft, beautiful. It echoed her grace perfectly. In his eyes, there was nothing wrong with her. Yes, her face still held pocks and white scars on the one side, but it was hardly noticeable to him. Unlike him…she would be able to hide such things with good make-up if she desired.

Her long fingers clutched tightly to the soft sheets of her bed as her pale legs twitched, more mutters of displeasure filled the air and echoed in the large chamber. He knelt beside her and stoked back the long pieces of her silky hair, "Hush, Nina…I'm here now…no one shall harm you…" Erik spoke softly into her ear.

Almost instantly the girl calmed, a smile twitched at her lips as well as his. He was now among her thoughts and therefore, in her dream, likely beating back those awful circus folk. He left her in peace again as he slowly strode back to his organ, gently playing over a musical score he'd been thinking about. He intended to have Nina sing it for him to see just how nice it really would sound.

He did like her voice, it was fluid and perfect, of course he had made sure of that. He'd made sure she knew a great deal of things. When he had found her, she knew almost nothing. But now…she not only knew how to read and write, she could sing and dance and ride and fence…just to list a few things. Perhaps her favorite thing to do, though, was acrobatics. She was extremely graceful.

Erik drummed his fingers on the keys softly as his thoughts fondly floated around his little rescued angel. She was his perfect match in every way…or so it would have seemed. No, he fancied Christine above all others. Though Nina was a fine young lady, he was not interested in her in the way he was Christine. It was now getting to the point where he didn't just want to watch over her anymore, he wanted to talk to her…be with her. He just wanted her.

"Master?" Nina's soft voice broke his thoughts and he turned to look at her. Her slender young body was clad in one of his shirts that he had given her to sleep in. the sleeves much too long and covering her hands, at least it was long enough to cover most of her hips and upper thighs.

Erik nodded, "Yes Nina?"

"The music you were just playing…"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but you know I must create at all times when the idea strikes me." He said.

Nina shook her head; "It's not written for me…is it?" she stated more then asked.

The man's heart twinged at the slightly sad look in those deep eyes. She knew how fond he was of Christine, but that didn't make it any less painful for her to listen to the beautiful songs and know Erik wasn't writing them for her.

He tried to think of something to say, but could think of nothing, turning his back to her as he played over a few more notes. "Perhaps the next one…" he spoke gently.

Nina merely nodded, turning to go and get dressed.

Erik watched her out of the corner of his eye and groaned softly to himself. He needed to find a suitable man for her, one that would treat her right. He knew she'd soon grow tired of hearing the same excuse as to why he never wrote for her. She would soon seek new places to go and soon, he'd be alone.

Well, he'd have Christine.

As he continued to play the music and refine it, Nina finished dressing. She dressed in men's clothing, simply so as to not be restricted in her movements and this way there could be two "Phantoms" in two different places at once. It always proved for a good scare. She reached for her mask in silence, gloved fingers gently pressing the piece in place over her face. Hiding the marked skin away. She tied back her hair and picked up a coil of rope.

"Going for a walk?" Erik asked without turning from his work.

Nina nodded as she attached a long whip to her hip. It was the whip Erik had gotten her, the one that had beaten her so many times. He had taken it from the man after he killed him that same night he's rescued her. He thought it was only fitting she have the instrument of her torture at her side instead of lashing her back.

"I want to see the rehearsals for the new show."

Erik paused in thought, looking over as she headed towards one of the many passages that led to the upper levels of the opera house. Her boots moving soundlessly against the floor as she picked up her cloak. Her body was soon out of sight as she vanished into the dark passage.

Slowly he stood and reached for his own mask, "Perhaps I should investigate the progress of this new opera myself…" he spoke to no one as he sneered with the thought of the mischief he could cause if they displeased him.

They always did so it was a guaranteed moment for him to cause trouble for those silly performers. He had to keep them on their toes, especially Carlotta, he would really love to have her leave…she was truly dreadful…

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!! For the Phantom's sake :)


	3. Longing His Love

Hey everyone! Thanks for your great reviews! The Phantom loved them :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm still building to the longer ones XD Sorry! Luv y'all!

* * *

Nina walked out gently on the beam above the stage, as usual, the stage workers were drunk and dozing at their posts so they wouldn't have even noticed her if she'd walked right in front of them. She didn't want to press her luck though, so she calmly seated herself on the edge of the platform and watched the people below. Something was going on and was really causing a stir. There was much talk about something, but she couldn't hear at this height.

The whispers traveled among the performers, but none had much of a chance to speak of them more as Carlotta began to sing. It was then Erik arrived. He looked once upon the diva and snorted, vanishing. Nina wanted to ask if she could help, but she had seen the brief look in his eyes and felt it was best she just sat and watched.

Then the woman stopped singing, something was happening.

Nina looked closer, two men were standing with the owner, he had hushed the rehearsal.

"…the rumors are all true…the opera house now belongs to Mister Furom and Andre…" he continued on to some effect before taking his leave. Then the man called Andre spoke. Nina wasn't overly interested in what was being said, someone was walking in. he was a young man, handsome.

But Nina wasn't too taken to him at the moment, she saw that Christine was busy whispering to her friend and somehow she knew it involved that young fellow. She tuned in just in time to hear his name, "…Raoul…"

She felt the platform shudder and decided it was time to move instead of stay and loath Christine. Her cloak moved around her and silently concealed her as she swept across the small beams, leaping out of sight. Once she was satisfied that her new position was out of view, she turned to see who had shifted her platform.

It was Erik. He looked very unpleased. He obviously didn't take well to the change of owners, nor to Raoul…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill voice of Carlotta and Nina grumbled, she didn't wish to listen to this anymore and she left. Taking off into the many passageways of the opera house. Her thoughts once again strayed to the music that Erik had been writing. It was wonderful, so wonderful…she wished she could sing in the key it was set to. But her voice was not a well formed as Erik had made Christine's. Not only that, she was so beautiful.

Nina paused as she caught her reflection in a silver plate that hung on the wall. She was not beautiful. Her eyes could only see the flaws that her body held. She had no shape to her, no figure. She was slim and nimble, not beautiful. She turned sideways and sought to find a glimpse of the shapely breasts she wished to have. Like all the other gorgeous women…she had a slight curve, but it was hardly what she hoped. Then her eyes locked on the mask over her scarred half of her face.

Trembling fingers pulled it softly from her face…

Tears brimmed in her eyes…

"Nina…"

The girl gasped and pushed the mask back into place, turning to face her master. He looked at her passively, as if he didn't understand why she would come here and stare at herself for hours.

"Nina, we must go, there are matters to attend to that relate to tonight's performance." He moved to go by her, then paused, "Don't…don't venture up here anymore." He said softly and then vanished.

Nina looked after him and nodded, but the tears still remained. She had seen the look in his eyes. It was one of mixed feelings. But she could see it was all for Christine, none for her. She wished he would stop thinking about her so much; it made her feel like nothing…

Why had he saved her? Why did he care about her then, but not now? Why?

Her eyes feel back to the reflection of herself, all she saw was a person unfit for even being called a human being. Her sad eyes turned away and she strode into the gloomy passage. It was best not to keep Erik waiting.

He was sometimes a very impatient man, Nina couldn't figure out why. He had everything he could ever want and more! He was brilliant, athletic…and many other things. Nina thought he was very handsome too…despite the obvious deformation of his face. But Nina hardly noticed it.

She sighed as she followed after him silently, wishing that he felt towards her what he felt for Christine. She didn't deserve him, but he was too enchanted by her to see.

Erik began humming; it was the same tune he had been working on before. Nina paused a step, her heart aching. There was the tune that she would be forced to sing, but only to satisfy Erik that the lyrics worked with the song. And she would always sing for him, no matter how much it pained her to do so. She would sing for him even if he hated her.

That was how she felt and she knew that nothing would ever change that.

Or would it…?

Her thoughts began to drift back to Raoul…he was handsome; he looked strong and very devoted. Maybe there was some way she could cause Erik to become jealous if she were to involve herself with that boy.

But she didn't want to cause him agony. Then he wouldn't be able to compose beautiful songs for Christine…

Nina's head hung in silent sorrow, there was nothing she wouldn't give for Erik. She would take the blame for his acts as the Phantom…she would even give her life for his. She didn't know why, but she felt it was his music that drove her to feel this way. Thos notes were enchanting and felt so right to her.

A soft sigh left her lips, she was confused and feeling a bit unwanted. But she wouldn't tell Erik, then he'd be upset. She hated to see him upset. He composed best when he was happy, but at the moment he didn't seem too happy. Nina thought about asking what was wrong, but something told her it was best left alone for the moment.

The pair walked in silence, moving along like two shadows that danced before the sun set…

* * *

Well...REVIEW!!!!! :)


	4. A Broken Note

Sorry about the long wait guys...school and such...ugh XD Well, I hope this thrills and chills you and I hope it makes up for the shorter chapters prviously...*heart* Please do remember to review :) The Phantom demands them!

* * *

"_Stupid filthy mongrel!"_

_She cried out as she was tossed down sharply, cowering as the big viscous wolf-hound stood over her. Fangs dripping with malice as snarls and growls past his lips. She cried and whimpered, too scared to plead with her master._

_He was furious with her, that was easy to see, she shouldn't have put up such a fight to keep that bag over her face. She knew better. Or so she was repeatedly told so. He kicked her sharply and spat on her._

"_You cost me money like that again and I'll let this hound of mine shred your face worse then he did the last time! Your remember that?" he leaned over and gripped her hair, dragging her up and gazing at her scarred face. Some of the cuts were bleeding again, tears stung her eyes. _

_She tried to apologies, but her viscously backhanded her harshly, drawing yet another strangled cry of pain from her. Her tormentor left her there to fetch his supper and warned her of her coming punishments…_

XXX

"Nina…?"

The girl jumped a bit, unaware that she had totally faded off like that. She was still seated in front of her mirror, her brush in mid-stroke over her long hair. Erik's hand was on her shoulder, clutching her a bit tightly. She could feel herself shaking and see the tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm alright." She spoke softly, knowing it was best to assure him that she was well, otherwise he would worry and his music would take a hit because of it. She loved his music, it was so perfectly wonderful.

Erik gave her a long look and released her shoulder, "I'm away to the show…I take it you're going to stay here?" It was more of an order than question.

Nina had intended to go, but she could see he wanted her to stay here. So she would. She would do anything to keep him happy, anything at all. She just nodded and he turned. Reaching for his cloak as he vanished. Nina watched him go with agony and wished with all her heart that he'd return and ask her to tag along. But he never came.

Her hopes were almost completely dashed out when she heard the faint sounds of the symphony tuning up. Then the opera started.

She listened for a while and realized that Carlotta was not singing the lead part; it was someone else who sang like an angel. At first she thought it was just the way the sounds vibrated around the chamber, but then she quickly understood who it was.

Christine.

Nina's cheeks burned and her heart fell, that was why Erik had bid her stay. He wanted to watch _his angel_ without being disrupted by Nina. The girl's eyes misted as she strode over to Erik's organ. Her fingers ran along the keys, feeling the grooves tediously curved out by long hours of use. It was Erik's pride and joy; he cared so much for it. Nina wished he cared half as much for her as he did for it.

She sat on the solid bench and stroked the keys into life. She knew how to play a little and had often stolen away when Erik was busy in the opera house to write her own song. Of course it wasn't anything like Erik's works, but she liked the soft little tune. She had no words for it yet, so she just hummed along.

If Erik ever caught her, she suspected she'd be in serious trouble. He didn't like her touching the organ even when she was permitted to use it under his watchful eye. So lost in her thoughts, her fingers struck a wrong note and the whole sound was shattered.

The echo filled the chamber and dinned loudly in her ears, even after she'd let go of the note and stepped away from the instrument. The off key note…it sounded so sad…so rejected by the lingering harmony.

If only the other notes could see its beauty…

If only there was a song for that note…

If only Erik would write for her…

Nina tread softly to bed, her master would return soon and it was best she were sleeping when he came back. Her thoughts swirled gently as they often did before bed and she soon found herself thinking of that young man again. Raoul? Yes, that was his name…

She snuggled under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes, smiling softly as his handsome face filled her mind and lulled her gently to sleep.

XXX

Nina heard _them_ coming before she saw _them_. She had been roused from a dead slumber by a high ringing note of someone singing. At first she thought it was Erik trying a new key, but she soon recognized that angelic tone.

Christine…

She was out of bed before the last note had fell from the young lady's lips. Nina watched from around the corner as her master helped Christine walk about gently. He shed his cloak with great elegance and care, looking very handsome in the candle light. His mask looked almost pure white in the shadows of the chamber and Nina could see a lust in his being.

Her heart thudded softly against her chest, growing louder with every moment that Christine was there. Erik reached out towards Christine and spoke, too softly for Nina to hear, but the expressions that passed over her face didn't go unnoticed by Nina.

The girl's fist's clenched, how could Erik love her? How could he choose her over a girl that cared much more about him? He didn't see the fear in her eyes? She could never love him the way he'd want…

Her master's voice broke her thoughts and she could only listen with sorrow as he began to sing to her again. It was her favorite song too…_The Music of the Night_…

Every verse that was sung tore her heart, bit by bit. Slowly, but surely…her anger ebbed away and tears stung her eyes again. She had prayed for Erik to leave that song for her, somehow she knew it wasn't going to happen though. And so she was right. It was too hard to bear, but she had no choice but to watch and listen as her master wooed Christine more…

"Oh…my dear master…why do you hurt me so?" Nina whispered softly, biting back sobs as she turned away, going back to her room and collapsing on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and held it over her head, wanting to get the beautiful song of her torment from her head. But it just seemed louder then before.

And then her agony was complete when she heard a knock at her door, it was Erik. He held the unconscious lady in his arms, looking at Nina silently. The girl understood and moved aside, letting Erik put Christine on her bed.

He stroked her hair as he pulled the covers up around her, not bothering to watch as Nina left. The girl made little attempt to hide her tears.

Again she heard that broken note…

There was no way for it to be beautiful…

The other notes were perfect…

Erik saw Christine was perfect…

He didn't need Nina…the broken note…

* * *

Well, that's that...CRAZY!!! Anywho, review!!


	5. White Rose Love

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; you know how this time of the year gets. XD Well, I'm frankly shocked at how many of you reviewed and loved this so far! I really can't believe you all read it! I wanted to thank all of you one by one, but then I realized how long that would take because you all decided to review! Hehe, I'm not saying to stop reviewing either! So don't slack off! It is my promise to you to have at least two more chapters up over the Christmas season. My gift to you *Heart*

* * *

Nina walked the halls in silence. Erik was still fawning over Christine so she knew it was best she stayed away. Her thoughts strayed from him to her to her past to her future. She was confused and alone…and when she heard the footsteps coming behind her it was almost too late to move out of sight. She hid behind the pillar that was nearest her and watched Raoul run through the hall.

He looked so handsome…so classy…his perfect face…

The girl was almost so awed that she fell from her hiding place, almost.

What stopped her was his voice, "Christine! Christine!!"

_No!_

He couldn't love her too! Could he? No. He could not, because Erik loved her more then this man ever could. Raoul was Christine's broken note just as much as Nina was Erik's. She had to show him…he would see that he was unwanted and then Nina would have someone to care for her.

It was then someone screamed and she knew she'd been spotted. She took off without a thought, heading for the secret passages. Nimbly and gracefully gliding through the halls without halting or being stopped.

Behind her came the loud shouts of those who spotted her and footfalls of a pursuer.

Nina ducked towards the stage instead; going through the passage would lead them to Erik…

Her master…

Her family…

Nina cried out as she fell hard on her face, shocked at her falling. She gazed back to see what had caused her to trip…and her eyes fell upon a very large, gruff, man. A stagehand no doubt. She hadn't seen him.

He pushed her back down when she tried to rise, knocking her onto her back and crushing his boot to her throat. She kicked and fought, gasping for air.

"You ain't going no where, _Phantom_." He spat.

_Phantom?_

Nina realized she was masked and held a striking appearance to Erik. She tried to protest, but the hand only pushed harder down on her neck. The blood roared behind her ears as her vision blurred.

Suddenly there were more faces staring down on her.

She hadn't been able to hear them coming, she wondered who they were.

Someone eventually shoved the stage hand off her and she gasped in lungful after lungful of air, thankful to be able to breathe again.

Someone grabbed her below the elbow and hauled her to her feet, where she swayed, very woozy.

"Back up! Back up! I will take this fiend away for now until the police arrive! You, call the officers!" it was a woman's voice.

A familiar voice…

That lady Erik often spoke to.

Nina didn't object to being led away, holding her throat and coughing. She was steered through the halls rapidly, quickly the others were left behind. The lady spun Nina and held her to observe her.

"Erik's protégé…you shouldn't be here!" she warned before pushing aside a painting and giving Nina a nudge in. "Go…I will think of something." She assured as she closed the secret door.

Nina slid down the wall, panting and waiting for her eyes to refocus.

For her nerves to return.

If only Erik had not given her bed away to that vile woman, then she would not have been out wandering. By now Erik would know of her little mishap and he would be very angry with her.

She sat there a long time, she wasn't sure how long, but she knew it was much longer then she should have.

She just needed space from Erik and his fine music…

From Christine…

Perhaps she would go out another time to pick flowers from a street vendor. Nina smiled, nice white roses…she loved white roses.

Erik had once given her dozens upon dozens of them…he had once been very affectionate towards her. But now…now he was so distant.

Nina turned her nose up and removed her mask, glaring at it and crying out as she hurled it to the floor. The piece stayed whole.

"I will not be your broken note Erik! No more!" she shouted, listening to the echoes before picking up the mask and starting down the hall.

She would tell him…

She was going to leave him…

He didn't need her there, that was quite evident. Nina would gather a few things and just leave. He probably wouldn't even miss her.

He probably hadn't noticed she was missing.

Erik would now though. Nina had that feeling that he just knew…

And oddly enough, she didn't care.

White roses were her only care…

Perfect and strong…

She was perfect and strong….


	6. Breaking His Heart

Sorry it took so long, I was unexpectantly busy XD Anyhow...I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed. I would do it personally, but I think I'll just dedicate the last chapter to it, so...keep up the reviews! Don't worry, Nina's a strong girl and everything will turn out for the best...I hope...heheh, don't stop reading yet!

* * *

"_Please! Please! She's our only child! Don't take her away, please! We'll get the money some how, anyway we can! Just give us one more day!" the woman's shrill screams of protest only grew shriller with every step that was taken to drag her daughter away._

_The child was young, much too young to understand what was going on, just knowing she was no longer in her mother's arms. She started wailing and struggling to reach her, shouting the few words of protest that she could, "Mama! Papa!"_

"_Shut up you little whelp!" the gruff man hissed and smacked the little girl firmly._

_Out of surprise the child went deathly silent, wide eyes filled with huge tears. She gazed back at her mother, who was crumpled in the door of their hut, hugging the knees of her husband. There was nothing that could be done to spare their child from the fate of the side-show._

XXX

Nina stormed into the cavernous chambers, halting as she heard a sad melody floating on the air. She was very startled to hear such music, as there was only one person who she knew played so well. She moved softly into the chamber, still holding the mask. But her feelings of anger had subsided for the moment.

Erik was hunched over his organ, slowly dragging his fingers over the keys. There was no sign of Christine…

Had she left?

The girl shifted a bit too much and knocked over one of the many candles. It rolled across the floor and bumped into Erik's feet. the man slowly turned his gaze upon it, his eyes solemn and hollow.

His face unmasked.

Nina stood where she had stopped, silently staring at her master. He turned his eyes upon her and beckoned her nearer. At first she hesitated, then slowly she stepped closer to the man.

"I heard you…" he said softly, this made Nina falter. "Yes, I heard you shouting…" he stood and replaced the candle before fixing her with a long look, "I was also informed of your little mishap." He didn't look pleased.

Her heart leapt into her throat and her eyes quickly fell to the floor. "I…" Nina's voice died on her lips, unable to speak.

Erik's lips thinned, but then he gently reached out and tilted her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "You're not hurt, are you?" Nina's lips trembled and she shook her head, she was fine. "Good…" he paused and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Nina shut her eyes and for a moment was at peace with him. But then images of him and Christine suddenly popped into her mind and her anger rose once more. She pulled away and looked at him sharply, "I cannot stay…"

"What?" Erik looked shocked, "Nina, where would you go?"

"Away! So you and Christine will not be bothered." Nina looked away and then handed him the mask, forcefully placing it into his hands before moving away to gather a few things she would need.

Erik followed, "Nina…you don't bother me…"

She scoffed and jammed a skirt into her bag, "No, I'm just in your way."

"No, Nina! You're not in my way…"

"I sing your songs for her! I give my room to her! You want nothing but her!" Nina shouted, tears in her eyes as she paused in packing, "I'm not her…and clearly never will be as good as her, so I surrender. I…I cannot stay…" she bit back a sob and shouldered the bag, staring at Erik as he blocked her path. "Please…move…"

The man shook his head and stayed put, so Nina pushed by him. He tried to catch her arm as she moved by, but for whatever reason, he missed.

She didn't look back, as she'd begun to cry, disappearing without a word.

Erik watched her, heavy hearted now. He knew it was his fault for making her feel that way. Now he wondered where she would go. She didn't know the city as well as he did…she could become injured or lost.

He stared at the mask in his hands and traced over the smooth curves, he would bring her back…

XXX

Nina didn't know where she was going, but anywhere away from him was fine for now. She was mad and alone, and wanted him to see how much he was hurting her. It wasn't fair…Christine took him from her…she knew they were meant to be. But Erik couldn't see.

Her leaving would leave him with the chance to be with his love…or to find the one he wanted. She wasn't going to stop him anymore.

The air of the theater broke across her face, tears rolling gently off her cheeks. She moved with grace and ease, keeping her head bowed so one would see her face. She didn't see where she was walking and slammed right into the back of someone.

Falling over and landing on her bottom with a yelp.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, allow me…" the voice trailed off as a masculine hand dropped into her view, offering her a hand up.

She hesitated, then took the hand, slowly staggering to her feet and looking right up into the eyes of Raoul. He smiled, "I'm dreadfully sorry miss…forgive me." He kissed her hand and retrieved her bag from the floor. Holding it out to her, "Where is you're heading so late at night?"

"Oh…I…" Nina shook her head and looked down, "No where…"

The man smiled and offered her his arm, "Then allow me to express my apologies by taking you to dinner with me and my company?"

Nina didn't get the chance to refuse…not that she would have. This would certainly stir up Erik good. She wanted him to understand how she felt and maybe….maybe this would do the trick.

* * *

Well, there it is! Nina's messing with Erik! What a plot twist that is XD Not really...anyhow...review!!!!


	7. Just One Kiss

Well, due to the reviews that demand more, hehe, here's more. Not much to it really, but I think it'll leave you all somewhat satisfied, lol...actually it'l be rather shocking! But don't you worry none! It's all part of a brilliant plan! Hehe, just you keep reviewing! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way, I never thought I'd get this many when I started wrting this and I really am shocked. I thank you all! You're all Phan-atics and I love to hear those reviews! :)

* * *

"So, Nina, what do you do?" Raoul asked lightly as he sat across from Nina, causally nibbling on the meal he'd ordered for them.

Nina still tried to keep her head low, hiding her face, she was sure the man hadn't clearly seen her yet so that made her feel a bit more comforted. "Oh, I…I work backstage." She spoke hesitantly.

He nodded softly and smiled, "A stagehand? How nice. I suppose you get to watch a lot of what happens around there. Bet you've even seen the _Phantom_…haven't you?"

She gulped softly, "Phantom? There's no such thing." She poked at what looked like some sort of leafy vegetable on her plate.

Raoul tilted his head and nodded, "I'm glad you think so as well, it's merely a silly story meant to scare little children…" he started to ramble as Nina merely pretended to listen.

For some reason her thoughts were stuck on Erik. She was worried he might become furious because of the company she now held. Also, she was worried his music would suffer because of it. She adored his music, and him, but she still doubted he knew that. She was so deep in her thoughts that she was startled when Raoul held a white rose in her view.

"Madame…" he said softly as her shaking fingers tentatively touched the stem, then pulled the rose towards her slowly. She sniffed in daintily and blushed, looking up at Raoul with startled eyes. "Every pretty lady deserves a rose. They were all out of red ones…"

"Oh, it's…it's perfect…I love white roses." She said softly, smelling the flower again and smiling coyly. "Thank you."

Raoul nodded his head softly and offered his arm once more as they left and headed back to his carriage. "Where to? The park?"

Nina nodded silently as she let the man lead her away, pleasantly wrapped up in happy thoughts, holding the rose tight to her chest.

XXX

Erik watched silently from the shadows as the carriage started away. His anger rose, along with his jealousy. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, Nina wasn't the woman he was after. That was Christine. But the way she looked at Raoul when he handed her that flower…he wanted her to look at him that way! It enraged him even more that it was Raoul she was with. Didn't she know he hated that man? Why was she doing this to him?

He silently leapt from his hiding place and onto the back of his waiting mount, trotting off after the carriage. He would follow them to the park and find out just what they would do there…

What would he do if Nina truly loved that man? He would have to hold back his feelings of hatred and let them be…

No!

He would kill Raoul! Erik knew that that wretched man would never accept her like he had. He would see her face soon enough and cast her away like a beggar on the streets…

Erik shuddered as he thought of how sad Nina would be when that happened. She'd be heartbroken.

The carriage stopped ahead, causing Erik to jerk out of his thoughts and dive into the shadows. From there he watched the pair stroll off into the park, arm in arm.

His face twitched with disgust as he slowly slunk after them, unable to hear their conversation. But whatever had been said made Nina laugh. Erik's heart fluttered, Nina's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd heard. And now Raoul heard it.

Fury boiled in his veins as he clutched the hilt of his sword. How dare he listen to such a beautiful creature! How dare she sneak off with that wretched man!

The pair silently sat on a park bench, talking softly before silence fell between them. Nina kept her face down, until Raoul delicately turned it up and to his. For the first time, he saw the long scars and pockmarks. Erik almost waited eagerly for the moment of disgust to appear. But instead, Nina turned her face away sharply and rose, shaking and hiding her face in her hands. Clearly she expected to be cast away, mumbling something that sounded muffled by sobs. Raoul stood and caught her arm before she could run, spinning her and shaking his head as he embraced her small form.

Erik froze with agony. Watching as Nina remained in his embrace, softly lowering her hands and turning her eyes up to his. Raoul whispered to her softly, listening to the reply. He seemed shocked, then smiled and asked something. Nina visibly shook with shock, but Erik saw her nod. And then Raoul pushed her hair from her face, craned his neck down…

And kissed her.

No…

Erik was simply too shocked to move. His heart felt as if it had suddenly been ripped from his chest and trod upon by several people before slammed back into him, beating raggedly.

He slid down the tree trunk he'd been hiding behind, holding his head in his hands. His whole body felt numb. There was no other way to describe the agony that he felt. It was too much…

Such a small act…so innocent…

It drove him insane.

He heard a giggle and turned to see Nina and Raoul walking from the park, back towards the carriage. He reached out towards her fading form, "Oh Nina…what have you done?"

* * *

Well, now what? :0 REVIEW!!!!


	8. Deadly Games

Sorry it took so long for me to do this! Exams and all XD Thanks for all the great review though!!!!

* * *

Erik checked his saber was in it's scabbard before leaping back onto his mount and riding after the carriage that now moved swiftly down the dark streets. Rage consumed him in a way he had never felt before. All he could see was Nina and Raoul kissing…all he could see was that look…that total happiness. At first, it had crippled him. That image made him feel weak and helpless…and that's what drove him to rage. He hated feeling so weak.

The carriage slowed and both stepped out. Nina and Raoul linking arms and then walking. The carriage trotted away and the streets emptied. Erik growled, now he would strike…

It was the loud hoof beats that gave him away; Nina was the first to look. Crying out a warning when she saw the silver flash of a blade. Raoul ducked just in time to avoid being decapitated. Erik was outraged, she was helping him! He gave the girl a long stare and then bore down on them again. This time leaping off his mount and flying at Raoul.

The young man pushed Nina aside and grabbed his own blade from its hidden place under his coat. Both men glared at each other before their swords clashed together with a teeth-rattling clatter. Erik shouted as he heaved Raoul backwards, taking the offense first and striking with all his fury and strength. But every moved he made was dodged or blocked. His vicious onslaught continued until their blades locked once more.

It was then Raoul fought back. He lashed out with his free hand, hitting Erik square in the chin and sending the man staggering back. His sword sliced through the air, seeking to find a resting place in the other's ribs. But Erik was quick to recover and blocked all the strikes as Raoul had.

The blades were locked once more, but Erick didn't wait for the coming fist to hit him back. He lunged forward and toppled the man, falling on top. Both still struggling to slay the other.

Raoul slammed Erik's sword hand into the ground, causing the man to release the weapon. At the same time, however, Erik hit Raoul's sword away. Both weapons skittered across the ground and both fighters scampered for them. Raoul's fingers just grazed the hilt of his sword when it was kicked away and he was shoved back down. Cold steel pressed against his neck as he looked up into the dark eyes of his soon-to-be killer.

Erik snarled and took a step back, readying his blade to pierce Raoul's heart. "Au revoir Monsieur." The blade plunged towards his chest.

"No!"

Nina had watched in horror from her place against the wall of a building. She had then watched Erik reach his sword first and then race at the defenseless Raoul. She heard the words and saw the blade plunging towards his heart. That was the point she could no longer watch. She leapt forward, crying out, seeking to merely shove the blade aside. But she misjudged the distance and the reaction her outcry would bring.

The blade sunk deep into the flesh and drew a sharp cry of pain…

Erik looked on mortified…pulling it free…

Nina swooned, falling into the arms of her master. Her frail hands pressed against the wound in her side, blood leaking through her fingers. She panted in painful breaths, tears misting her eyes. Faint sounds filled her ears as she felt herself being picked up and carried. She was lifted, then they were moving, rapidly. Nina's vision blurred and flickered.

"M-master…?"

"Yes Nina?"

"I love you…" Nina croaked, then her world tilted and everything went black.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


	9. Silent Time

Due to popular demands...I GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Ta-da! :P

* * *

The soft notes sounded out of place in the darkness. They were sad…slow…mournful. It was like they were sent to shred the darkness, to bring forth the light. As soon as the light appeared, the music stopped and a voice sounded. It was deep, rich, and worried.

"Nina? Nina…wake up…"

She cracked her eyes open gently, one at a time, feeling very tired. As if she hadn't slept in days. Her side twinged slightly with pain and she clamped her eyes shut. A soft hand stroked her face, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I was so afraid…I lost you…" she felt something wet hit her cheek. "I'm so sorry…"

Nina listened to the labored breathes as she opened her eyes, looking up at Erik as he fought back his anguished tears. Her face contorted with concern and she reached a hand weakly up to his face. His unmasked face.

"My master…don't cry…" Nina spoke weakly, unable to say much when she was overcome by a coughing fit. Pain racing up her side and making her moan.

His hand took hers and laid it back across her uninjured side, "Sh…Nina, please…rest…" Erik stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, "Just…rest."

Nina tried to remain awake, but the fight was in vain and soon she was sleeping soundly. Erik sighed heavily and watched her, for days she had laid sick in bed, stricken with fever and then chills. He had been certain she was going to die. Sometimes she was so silent and clammy, she appeared dead, and other times she would thrash and cry out. Calling for him, for Raoul…for anyone.

Erik had sat by her side and stroked a damp cloth over her forehead. Making sure she was well looked after before even considering taking brief breaks to rest or play his music. Even then, he was thinking of her. Worried the girl would perish. He never left her long. He couldn't.

It was during this time that Erik realized how badly he had treated the girl. Not intentionally, but he had mistreated her. Not physically, however…maybe that would have been kinder even. Maybe if he'd struck her a few times…

Instead he had made sure she was never harmed by himself, he would not hurt her with his hands ever. But he had broken her heart. Such a fragile thing that he had held in his very hands…she had given it to him from the very moment he had rescued her. And he had turned a blind eye…not seeing the little glass organ beating in his large, rough, hands. Slowly, he had squeezed it…crushing it…making it harder for the little thing to beat. The breaking point, the point where his hands had crushed the life from her heart and scattered the pieces to the floor, was when he declared his love for Christine. That night, when he had brought her to the chambers…

He looked back on that night and watched it play over and over again…and every time he watched Nina's eyes fill with tears. Every time…it was the same look of sorrow…

Erik stroked her cheek and pulled the covers up around her, checking her temperature. He fever was gone. Slowly he moved from her side, stopping to gaze back at her several times.

'_Soon…'_ he thought, _'Soon I'll right this wrong…'_

XXX

_The bars of her cage rattled loudly, drawing her from her sleep. The dark canvas, which had lain over her little cage for nearly the entire trip, was suddenly pulled away. The sunlight was bright and caused her to wince in pain, covering her eyes with one hand. She heard the voice of her master speaking fast, in a gruff tone, yelling at the others to get set up before people started arriving. He didn't want them seeing any of his entertainers before he had a chance to set up his tent. _

_She sat back gingerly and waited, as she often did, until her place was set up. Before she had been a simple gypsy girl, dancing on cue and never straying gout of line or place. At least, not until the night she once again tried to escape. She hadn't been so lucky in her attempt, that awful creature that her master called 'pet' had caught her…and true to his last words…he had not spared her its wrath. The teeth and claws had left large gouges in her face. Hopefully they would heal in time and be forgotten…_

_After that day, she didn't make so much money for him, people were afraid of her face and her appearance. Frail and ragged. Names were shouted and a new idea formed in her cruel master's head. Thus she became the monster child and was caged._

_The hopes for healing had all but left her because her master abused her horribly. It was a wonder she even survived this long. She had often heard the others beating on when she was going to die off, so far there was no winner…_

_She gazed out through the bars and wished she could walk about for a bit, but her master forbid it. He forbid a lot of things. _

_Her small eyes, hidden under the rough sac cloth, suddenly locked on something a little distance off. A flower…a white rose to be more exact. It lay in the mud a few yards away. Trampled and bruised, its stem broken…she reached out for it and after a struggle, she had it. The girl cradled the battered flower in her hands and stroked the petals, brushing the dirt from them as best as she could. _

_Both shared a similar fate it seemed…batter and unwanted, left to rot alone. She hid the flower as the voice of her master loomed behind her. Signally the beginning of another long day…_

_

* * *

_

And there you have it...the next chapter! Review! (PS, not done yet XD)


	10. Her Phantom

So sorry about the long wait!! Life got out of hand lol, anyhow, enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Nina blinked her eyes open slowly, feeling well rested. She looked around for Erik, but he wasn't in sight. There were no sounds of music even. He was gone for the moment. Her first though was that he had gone off to find Christine again and resume his attempts at wooing her, but as her eyes wandered about her chambers they came to rest on a single white rose tied to a letter by a black ribbon.

The girl moved over to the letter tenderly, holding her side as she walked over and sat in the chair nearby. The letter was scented heavily by the sweet breath of Erik. He had obviously slaved over this letter for some time.

She pulled the ribbon loose and looked over the swirling letters of her master's handwriting:

_Dearest Nina,_

_It has been several long months since I've paid affections to you, caught up in my scandal of the former angel Christine. Over these months, you have tried in almost desperation to get my affections back, doing everything I've ever asked and never complaining. I ignored the obvious signs. The night you said you were leaving, I suddenly saw what I had missed and knew what I had to do. I've gone to find Christine to be sure of my decision._

_Yours,_

_Erik_

Nina wasn't sure what the note was indicating, but somehow it seemed that Erik suddenly understood what she wanted. At last…after so long…she would have Erik all to herself again and they would be forever happy.

But why did she feel so bad?

The girl got up and slowly paced the room, something wasn't feeling right, even though she had gotten what she wanted. It wasn't the way she wanted it to happen. A deep sigh left her throat and she knew what she had to do. Erik still loved Christine…she could feel it deep in her bones and until he did not love her…Nina could not love him.

She walked out into the main chamber, waiting for his eventual return. He would have to return at some point. Then they would talk, she wondered what he was up to…hoping it wasn't anything bad…

Nina slowly paced the chambers, growing agitated with waiting. She gave up on that soon and was off to seek him out. Not before grabbing a black cloak to conceal her from prying eyes. She threw up the hood, shadowing her face. Her side stung slightly, but that was the least of her worries. She wanted to find Erik to speak with him before he did something rash.

As she passed his working area, she faltered a step; there on a ledge was a diorama of the opera stage. It was a perfect, to scale, recreation of the stage, even the tiny people and props were perfect. Scattered about the miniature stage were dozens upon dozens of papers, littered with notes and lyrics. All of it was written in the key of that broken sounding note that Nina had often entertained herself with.

The girl read over the score of music, sitting and becoming fixated on the piece, it was perfect…a masterpiece.

"Nina…?" the voice was husky and worn, but she knew it well. There was no disguising the voice of her master.

Nina turned and looked up at the man that now stood behind her, looking exhausted and unkempt. His eyes held a look of worry and compassion, red and puffy. He must have slept little. They held each other's gaze for long time before Nina looked away, setting the music down as her hands trembled.

"I was just…going to go look for you…" Nina said softly.

Erik stepped closer to her and took her hand before she set it down, "Do you like it?" his voice whispered in her ear as he leaned closer to her, "It is for you…a gift…"

Nina gasped gently, biting her lip and looking up at him tentatively, her gentle eyes meeting his tired ones, "For me?" she blushed softly, "But…my Master…"

"Please, Nina, my name is Erik." He whispered.

This was the moment that Nina had dreamed about, even though she had imagined it over and over again, she still felt shocked and stunned. Her fingers moved without a thought, tracing up his face, covered by the mask, gently pulling it from his face. The deformed skin meant nothing to her…

Erik gulped, hesitating before very slowly pressing his chapped, dried, lips gently to her smooth pale ones. The kiss lasted only a moment before Erik swept the girl into his arms, a smile that she knew well upon his lips.

"Tonight…we shall take out revenge upon those who would have kept us apart…tonight…we will begin our revenge." He spoke softly, but intensely.

Nina licked her lips to catch the lingering taste of Erik's lips before nodding and smirking herself. "What is the plan, my Phantom?"

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. All Planned

Sorry for the long wait, unexpected things arrived and I found myself without time to finish a new chapter! *Cries* I hope you still like what you read, love to have those reviews submitted, love to hear what you think!

* * *

The masquerade ball was in full swing, the night was young and the guests were merrily chatting away. The Phantom events had quieted down for the moment and many assumed that their resident ghost had left the opera house for geed this time. Christine and Raoul walked along the outer hall, away from the larger group. Speaking gently about their secret plans of engagement. At least it seemed secret, but word traveled and already…

The music was lively and Christine whisked Raoul out onto the dance floor with the others and they happily waltzed about, unaware that anything was wrong. But Erik and Nina lingered nearby in shadows, in costumes, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to make a move.

Weeks before the ball was to happen, Nina and Erik had started planning their vengeance on the opera house. Well, Nina had done most of the work as Erik needed to concentrate on finishing the last opera that would ever be sung there.

Nina's opera.

He slaved away at it while she went hard to work at making costumes and disguises. Measuring him constantly as he paced about, she was almost like a shadow in some instances. "What colour should the sash be? And the cuffs—trim or no?" the questions were constant. Everything had to be perfect. The weeks flew by with the pair hard at work, often not sleeping.

As well, during this time, Raoul had grown bolder in his affections towards the very dazzling Christine. Carlotta was anything but pleased, as she always was, but the Phantom seemed to be the last thing on all their minds as they grew ready for the ball. It was more or less a publicity stint being put on to draw in more crowds, not that it was needed. The opera house had never been more popular.

Now, at the ball, Nina walked among the guests. She had nothing to fear as it was, after all, a masquerade. She was dressed rather plainly compared to the others, wearing only a simple scarlet dress, nothing puffy or glittering. Her simple mask hiding the defects that were more then likely to give her away for who she was. Raoul knew…but besides him and Erik…no one knew.

The music began to slowly stop as the musicians found themselves gazing upon the rather wicked face of Erik. Wearing his dark-crimson clothing that Nina had slaved over for days to make just right. She watched with delight as he slowly descended the steps, sneering at all the horrified, silent, people.

"Oh, don't stop the ball on my account…I just stopped by to talk business." Erik's gaze lingered over the two owners of the opera house, both shrank away visibly under his cold look. "Among other things…" slowly, his gaze found Christine. "Ah…my darling…" he walked closer, this caused Raoul to clutch Christine tighter, "You thought I wouldn't notice? You thought you could seek around behind my back with that man?"

Raoul flinched as Erik jabbed a finger in his direction, "Leave her out of this!" he growled and stepped forwards menacingly, his hands going to where his sword should have been.

It wasn't.

Erik laughed slowly and shook his head, drawing the finely polished blade from the scabbard at his hip, "Forget something?" he moved closer, "I do believe, you and I, have a score to settle."

As Raoul tried to back away from the fight to retrieve his sword, Nina burst through the crowd. Her hand retrieving a short, but wicked, knife from its hiding place under her dress. This effectively cut off the retreat that had once been open to Raoul. Christine was freaking out now, screaming at Erik and then Nina to leave Raoul alone. Nina only threw her a scowl and snapped at her. "Be silent! This is between my master and your lover."

Christine fell silent as Raoul glared at Erik; the venom in both their gazes was enough to make everyone in the main hall feel the heat. Erik moved closer and closer, sword ready to slice into the man that had caused him and Nina so much grief. He raised it high…

The shot from the rifle was deafening. Everyone froze. The police piled into the area, rushing to take the red, masked, man. Nina hurled her knife at the nearest one as she bolted to her master's side, grabbing his arm and tossing down a small smoke bomb of sorts. The cloud shielded them, but the shots continued into the fog. She tapped the floor and they dropped into the secret opening without a trace, bolting down the hall as fast as they could go.

Erik was falling behind, his breath was pained and his steps were laboured. Something was wrong, but they had to get back to their safe-haven before they could stop.

"Nina…" Erik gasped and then fell, dragging the girl down on top of him. She could see the blood leaking down his sleeve, "I'm sorry…" he reached up to brush the hair from her face before his eyes rolled back into his head, unconsciousness claiming him.

Nina stroked his face and fought back tears before trying to lift him, dragging him, "Don't worry, we're almost there…please…just a bit longer, my love." She pleaded silently, dragging him as gently as she could into their secret domain, laying him on the bed and stripping away his shirt. The wound wasn't too deep or beyond her knowledge and she set to get to work, stripping off her mask. She was bent over to get the medical things from under a table when she heard the footsteps and then the deep luscious voice.

"What is this place?" Raoul stepped out from the passageway, his gaze falling to Nina, "You…"

She gulped, his sword flashed in the candlelight, "Please…Raoul…"

The man growled and took a menacing step forward, "I should have known it was just a ploy…you planned this all along…"

* * *

CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!! Ahahahahahaha! Now, don't panic...just review :D


	12. Simply Disaster

Sorry, sorry, sorry! Busy week! I hate busy weeks! Anyhow, enjoy and review!! Sorry about the string of cliffies, hehe, they'll stop for a brief break now :P

* * *

Nina's eyes brimmed with huge tears as her gaze fell upon Raoul. The man had a murderous intent in his eyes and nothing Nina said would save her from it, she could tell by the way he moved that he wouldn't accept her weak responses. Her knees felt weak as she bit back tears of panic and fear.

"I should have guessed…from your face, that night…I should have know." His voice shook with rage as he advanced upon her and her inert master. "This time…this time I won't give him, or you, a chance. You've tormented me and my love long enough!"

The girl felt weak and miserable, but as Raoul spoke, her eyes began to focus on the large candle holder nearby. When he lunged forwards, she moved swiftly, well practiced muscles slicing through the air and around the golden holder. It was heavy and almost toppled her, but she threw every ounce of strength behind the strike. Her attack caught Raoul off-guard and the base of the holder crashed into the side of his head with a crunch.

Raoul fell and didn't move, she knelt and listened…he was still breathing. A slow sigh escaped her shaking lips as she left him for a moment, returning to her master's side. She dragged him as gently as she could to a bed and looked to the wound. The bullet had gone right through and the hole was clean. She gently cleaned it and padded it, tightly binding the wound as she finished.

Nina sniffled and kissed his fevered brow, looking over at Raoul and rubbing tears from her eyes. She had to make sure they would be left alone until Erik had healed. She took up one of his quills and ink, moving to a blank page and writing rapidly. While waiting for the ink to dry, she changed into her black outfit, once again dawning the appearance of her master. She took the porcelain mask off its holder and took Erik's sword.

She moved back to check on the sleeping man, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace now. She sniffed sharply and moved to his side, taking his hand and kissing his cheek, "I'll fix this, Erik, I'll make it all right."

He didn't stir; blissfully unaware of what was going on. Nina kissed him once more before getting up and moving to the unconscious form of Raoul. She took up his arms and started to drag him away, hoping that the hit to his head would leave him too dizzy to recall how he got down there in the first place. He wouldn't remember, hopefully. Then she and Erik would be left in peace…at least she hoped.

Raoul weighed a lot and it took Nina a long time to drag him all the way up to the main stage, she glanced around, not a soul appeared to be there. They must all still be looking back in the dancing hall. That was lucky for her.

Nina shoved him out onto the stage, someone would find him there. She wiped the sweat from her brow and stood there to rest a moment, hauling him up here had been a lot of work! He was heavy.

Pain suddenly flared across her skull, her knees buckled sharply and she fell with a cry of agony! Something hard thumped her side and drove her the rest of the way to the floor, gasping for breath as he lungs seemed to freeze and forget their duty. With watering eyes she could just make out the fuzzy image of a person standing over her. Something pressed against her throat firmly, pining her down and cutting off her air supply. Blood roared in her ears again as she struggled, gurgling and gasping for breath.

Just as darkness clouded her vision, she heard a faint voice, "You won't get away this time…Phantom…"

XXX

Erik groaned as he came awake to the dull throb of his wounded shoulder. His eyes flicked open and his gaze moved about. How he had come to be in his bed was uncertain to him, but he suspected Nina had dragged him there when he had fallen. He smiled at the thought of the kind girl and looked at the work she had done on his shoulder.

"Nina?" he called out for her to thank the girl, but on his echo returned to him in response.

Worry creased his brow and he slowly moved out of the bed, calling her name. At first he was calm, but when Erik could not locate her, he became panicked. Where was she? What happened?

Thousands of questions rushed through his mind, and with a heaving sigh, he plopped himself down into his chair. That was when he saw the note written in her gentle hand writing. He raised the paper to his eyes and slowly began to glide through the letter.

_Dearest Erik,_

_We have been discovered by Monsieur Raoul. I have taken the liberty of making sure he will tell no one about us however and have gone off to place him back amongst his company. I will be a while, but please don't fret, I will return for you. All those fools above will assume is that the "Phantom" has struck again, moving with inhuman abilities as he always has. Perhaps this will show them what it means to trifle with us. _

_Your Love,_

_Nina_

The ink was bone dry, she had been gone a long time…she had also taken his sword and mask. He rubbed his eyes slowly and thought rapidly about what was going on now. The girl should have returned. He could only imagine what had occurred to stall her return.

Erik slowly got up to pace the chamber; he would have to venture out if she did not come back soon. He would inquire about her from a good and loyal friend…

XXX

Madame Giry startled when she turned from her mirror and found the masked man sitting in a chair. He tilted his head towards the floor and chewed his lip, "Forgive me, Madame…"

She shook her head and sat opposite him, a concerned look set deep in her face. "No, don't be sorry. What…are you doing here?"

Erik licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, "The girl…it's been a day…have you seen her?" his voice was slightly haggard, as if he had slept little.

"Nina?" Madame Giry's voice wavered, "You don't know?" Erik shook his head, "Oh my…oh no…Erik, they caught her. She was next to Raoul's unconscious body and they thought she was you. They thought she had killed Raoul."

The man's face paled and he tensed, "But…she didn't…?"

"No, my friend, she did not. He's awake but can't remember much about the incident. They…took her away though. She's to be questioned about you and put on trail shortly after. And is I know anything about her, she will claim she acted alone." Tears misted in the woman's eyes as she looked away sadly, "I fear…they won't be gentle in their quest for answers…I'm so sorry…I tried to get to her, but there were too many this time…"

Erik's heart fell in his chest like a rock, a moan of agony sliced through his throat as he dropped his head into his hands, "No…no…" he felt ill with the news, rushing away before Madame Giry could speak again. He had to find her!

He rushed about, listening for any news of where she was held. Anything at all…just when he thought he would be searching forever, one of the cleaning ladies caught his ear.

"…and they found that Phantom over him ready to kill! They took the beast away, thank goodness, to the police headquarters out of town. They're going to…"

With this news he rushed to find his horse, there was no time to lose! Nina needed him and he couldn't get there fast enough.

XXX

The police headquarters was a dreary building outside the city, not too far, but far enough that those taken there would not be a bother to the law abiding citizens. Carriages for prisoners moved in and out of the main compound infrequently, taking their helpless captives to their trials or to their fated prisons. Inside was no better. Rats overran the cells and the smell of filth was prominent in the air.

Raoul turned his nose up at the foul air, wishing he did not have to venture inside. Of course he had to, though. He wanted to see the girl who everyone claimed had tried to kill him. He just couldn't believe that a girl had been the Phantom all along. In fact, he knew it wasn't, there were two masked fiends at the ball and they had one. So one was still out there.

He was escorted inside and led along the halls, getting lost in the maze of passages almost instantly. The man that led him eventually stopped outside a chained, solid iron, door. A small hatch was there evidently to pass food inside or to check up on the person inside. It was like all the other doors in this wing of the building.

The guard noted Raoul's questioning look as he pulled a ring of keys from his pocket, "For the worst criminals. Mostly murderers…" he shrugged and slowly unlocked the door, banging on it with his cudgel and shouting into the hatch. "You stand back against the far wall now!"

Raoul winced at the harsh tone that was used, but said nothing. The door was opened at a length, the officer moving in first before nodding that Raoul could follow. He hesitated then moved inside the dim cell. It was just a small room with what looked like a pile of ratty sheets in one corner and a bucket in the other.

He scanned the room slowly and then his eyes fell upon the person inside. She was backed against the far wall, her cloths hung in disarray about her body, her hair fell over her face and looked matted and un-kept. He could hear her hitching breaths as she obviously fought back tears, scared and ill treated.

"She won't say a word about where her partner is, she just claims it was all her own doing." The other man shrugged and nudged her with his truncheon. "Let him have a look at you, cur mongrel." Again his voice was harsh.

She flinched and hesitantly looked over at Raoul. He blinked, shaking his head. Since he could not recall the encounter in the secret chambers, he could not recall seeing her before as the helper of the Phantom. He scowled at her for the second time.

"You…I should have known…"

Nina didn't bother correcting him, looking away with a miserable sigh as she waited for the insults to fly.

None came, all she heard was the sound of the men leaving and her cell door slamming shut. As soon as she was alone, she sunk to the floor and, clutching her knees, began to sob.

* * *

REVIEW!!! Thank you :P


	13. Unfinished Business

Wow! Thank you guys for the great reviews! I never would have thought that people would go for this kind of story and then root for the random girl that I made up!! I mean, I expected to be told the Nina was wrong for Erik...but thank you guys for loving her so much instead! I'm always pleased to hear that people love my characters and love the stories!

* * *

Raoul's carriage rattled along the road back into the city, he had some time before the trial was to start so he decided to head back to see if Christine was around. He needed a little pick me up, and the bandage on his head required changing. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadowy horse and rider that waited to one side of the pathway.

Had he bothered to look closely, he would have seen the glare that was directed at him, he would have seen the evil intent and malice in the eyes that stared out from under the white porcelain mask. But Raoul only had a mind for one thing at that time and it was not the strange shadows on the roadside. He just wanted to see that the girl who claimed to be the Phantom was brought to justice. Though he felt a bit of pity for her. She didn't mean any harm he was sure.

Erik waited for the carriage to rumble out of view before nudging his mount back onto the road. The beast snorted and pranced under the touch of its seething master. The hooves dug into the dirt hard as Erik held back the animal to watch, with pure loathing, the coach fade from view.

"I will have my vengeance yet…" he growled and kicked the horse forwards sharply, the beast diving ahead for its master with eager compliance.

It seemed the animal knew the urgency of getting to the jail before it was too late. Erik could only pray that the girl was alright, he cursed at how long it had taken him to get here. Too long. The building loomed ahead of him and he slowed, having no real plan as to how to actually get inside, how to save the girl. He hadn't thought that through too much and was furious that he hadn't.

He directed his horse into the brush on the side of the road once more, dismounting and tethering the beast to a thin sapling. He would have to wait until he was given the right chance to save her.

Little did the man know that that chance was close at hand…

XXX

Nina sniffed softly, the blood still running from her nose from the backhand an officer gave her. She was in pain, all levels of pain. Physical and mental. All she wanted was to be left alone for once. She just wanted them to stop coming in that door, stop feeding her, stop everything. She couldn't take much more of it.

She curled up in the corner on the blankets, hoping to get a bit of sleep in…but her cell door clashed open and resounded off the wall with a thunderous clap. She winced heavily and bit back a whimper. She didn't want to be bothered.

"Get up!" it was the guard, or one of them anyways. The girl stood slowly, her eyes remained on her feet. "Hands!" he demanded and waited as she held them out to him. He grabbed her wrists and fastened tight manacles to them, then he bent and shackled her ankles.

The girl made no sound of protest, just sighing softly. Two officers too her by the elbows and guided her out the door, practically dragging her as they held her tight between them. Her feet barely touched the floor at times. But she would say nothing, it was best that she just allow them to treat her this way to avoid a firm backhand. She would do anything to avoid more harm, anything at all.

They guided her outside, the bright sunlight caused her to wince and tears brimmed in her eyes. It was off to the trail for her, one that would assure that she never saw the light of day again. Nina's head dropped lower as they pushed her up into the caged coach. Slamming the doors and rattling off towards the city slowly.

XXX

Erik heard the doors of the jail open and looked over, his heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw Nina. The girl looked ragged and beaten. She looked like that young girl he had saved the first time from the carnival. No, no…how could they do that to her? She was innocent! Erik's blood boiled as he watched them lock her in the carriage.

He had promised that she would never have to live that way again and he had failed her. The man leapt into the saddle and took off after the slow moving coach. He came closer steadily and then slowed behind it, holding back his prancing mount as a pale face loomed in the tiny barred window of the back of the carriage.

"Go away…" Nina urged him, "Before they see you!"

Erik shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving you!" his voice was loud and determined, it drew the attention of the officers up front.

"Oi!"

Nina looked distraught, "No! Erik! Go!" she shouted.

But he didn't heed her pleas, giving a cry of sheer rage as he lunged onto the coach just as the driver whipped the horses into a dead-run. He scrambled to hold on as his mount followed closely behind, flopping onto the roof of the carriage and coming face to face with an armed officer. The man was scared by the sight of the _real_ Phantom, hesitating to pull the trigger of the rifle he held. Erik didn't wait, crying out in anger as he slashed the man down and watched him topple over the side of the hurtling carriage.

The second man, and driver, turned in his seat and fired. The shot went way wide, but it drew the burning eyes of Erik to him. The man shrank back with fright and tried to reload, but he too was sent over the side. Erik paid no attention to the horses as he fought the lock loose and slipped inside.

Nina stared at him with huge eyes, then began to sob uncontrollably. He gathered her into his arms and moved swiftly to the open doors, whistling for his mount. The beast came as close as it could and nickered as Erik struggled to push Nina into the saddle. The girl wobbled and almost looked like she was about to fall, but she gripped the mane of the large horse.

Erik blew her a kiss, "Go home, my love, I will follow shortly…there is still some unfinished business between Raoul and I…"

The girl trembled and wanted to tell him to come, but Erik was already in the driver's seat and urging the horses after the distant carriage that bore Raoul towards the city...

* * *

Review! Please? I mean, come on...you have to now...hehe, I mean, what is Erik going to do with an out of control carriage? Hmm...well, you'll just have to wonder and wait! Hehe luv y'all


	14. The Final Song

Sorry abou tth elong wait, but I had to be sure this was how I wanted it to be. And it is. This is the last and final chapter of this story. The last epic battles and fights, tears and sorrows, will occur over the next few moments. I packed it with emotional detail and general detail. I made it perfect and wonderful...it ends beautifully. So read on and send me your reviews! Tell me if this was the right end or not, though I think you'll agree that it fits in just fine.

* * *

The cart rumbled along softly and casually as Raoul watched out the window. He wondered if maybe he had been too harsh on the girl. She was young and foolish and she was in love with the Phantom. That was obvious. He was just sad that she insisted on taking the blame, she was going to get in serious trouble for a man that probably didn't even know she existed.

He gazed out the window again, sighing to himself. Maybe he would offer an alternative for her; he'd offer a place in his home as a maid. It wouldn't be hard by any means. He was about to look away from the rushing trees when something caught his eye. Running out of his peripheral vision, he glimpsed a horrifying sight.

The Phantom at the reins of an out of control carriage aimed right at Raoul's!

Raoul shoved open the window and shouted to his driver for more speed, regretting not taking the usual team and driving himself. They were faster then these horses and he was most certainly more aggressive a driver when panic situations were at hand. He glanced back to see the Erik was fast approaching, giving up on his driver as he daringly slipped out the window and climbed up into the driver's seat.

"Give me the reins!" he shouted to the man, grabbing the reins to the team of horses and smacking them across their flanks. The horses snorted and started to pull harder and run faster, but it would be too late…

Erik urged the horses on at a breakneck speed, the cart crashing off the road. He would head Raoul off at the turn ahead. He shouted and lashed the horses' flanks again as he willed his anger to give them speed! He willed them to fly towards his target with murderous intent. The cart rattled over a dip and Erik laughed wildly, thrilled with his chase, his murderous chase of death.

The mad man leap from the driver's seat to wrestle the hitch loose, no need to harm such fiery animals for his own gain. He heaved against the bolt until it gave way with a crack, clinging to the back of the horse that was nearest him as he started to slow the team, settling them off to one side while the jail cart now raced out of control towards Raoul's own.

Raoul watched the whole scene with muted horror. The four mismatched horses suddenly veered away, baring away the Phantom. He could see the evil snarl that creased the lips of the vile man…

The cart crashed over a ditch, only meters from Raoul's. The man watched the big solid carriage draw in for the kill. Closing his eyes for impact…

XXX

Nina shivered on the back of the big black animal as it trotted in a zigzag pattern along the road. Teetering left and right to keep from losing the girl of its back. She looked ahead on occasion, working to free her hands of the cold metal clamps that encircled her wrists. She had managed to fight loose of the ones locked about her ankles a while back. Everything ached and she was so tired. The horse stopped suddenly and almost caused Nina to drop from its back. She looked up and gasped at what her eyes fell upon. It looked like something from a nightmare.

The jail cart was mashed into that of Raoul's own carriage, both had obviously rolled and toppled and splintered. It was like the two had become one. Mashed together like some horrible freakish carriage meant only to be driven by demons from the gates of hell. The team of grey horses that had been pulling the coach were in bad shape themselves. Tattered manes, busted harnesses, cut necks, speared chests…one had been rolled over to land on a broken spoke from the wheel, it had died instantly. Its neck was snapped back and its back was curved. It looked like it was a creature fit to pull the monstrous wagon.

The other horses lay around, either too tangled up to stand or too tired to move. Four other horses stood calmly nearby, grazing. They were the mismatched team that the jail cart had been pulled by. Erik must have let them loose before the two coaches collided.

It was just a horrific sight to see.

Carnage…

Wreckage…

No one could have survived that…could they?

Her eyes moved over the debris, Erik was standing over the fallen body of Raoul, looking upset. The man was alive then.

Nina wiggled off the horse, shedding the chains as she limped over to Erik; he turned and rushed over, embracing her. "Nina…" he breathed, his lips at her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply. Tear welling in his eyes as he held her close.

She sniffled softly and hugged him closer, shaking and closing her eyes, "Erik." She looked up at him, "What do we do now?" she asked him, they would be hunted forever; there was no way around it. Raoul would see to it that they would never rest in peace.

Erik wiped her tears with a gentle thumb, "I have a plan, my love…we'll move to the countryside…" he glanced at Raoul, "We'll have a fine estate and a wondrous family…and a silent servant who will never breathe a word of this to anyone…"

Nina was confused at first, then it clicked. She gasped at Erik's meaning, "What of Christine?"

"Well, I'm sure you require a maid to help you with your hair every morning like all the fine ladies of Paris…"

She smiled softly at him, "I suppose."

XXX

Erik and Nina stood on the balcony, watching the sunrise. The fields of grass were still and the first rays of sun were heralded by the singing of the small swallows that nested all about their estate. The young lady kissed his cheek softly as he pulled her close. At a distance no one could tell their faces were marred. So they never did wear masks anymore.

The Phantom was long forgotten, replaced by the kind man, Erik. They went to functions and Erik would wear his mask. Since they were a couple and they seemed to be wealthy, no one did ask. Nor did they ask about the servant that followed them around who looked remarkably like a lost fellow. But with the big scar over his eye and the limp, he didn't really resemble anyone anymore. He hobbled after Erik and Nina, mute. His vocal chords seeming to have been crushed until they did little more then wheeze out certain pitches. No one remembered his name.

No one asked about the girl who looked fit for dance who instead was a maid about their estate. She was young and pretty and spent much time with the servant, this was fine with Erik and Nina. No one wondered…no one cared…

Every morning, Nina would wake to her husbands smiling face or to the sound of his music on their fine piano or to a vase of white roses.

They enjoyed the peace…they enjoyed the love…

Thus…the opera ghost was no more then a legend that came and passed like the wisps of a breeze blowing through hills with news of spring after a long winter. Winter was forgotten until it would arrive once more…and time and time again, someone would mention a name or hear a tune and think…

_I wonder if that is him…the Phantom of the Opera…_

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story. I am glad that I was able to inspire you to stick with me even though I had my moments of lacking to write a chapter soon enough. All those cliffies...wow. We went through a lot and I thank you! *Luv* Pony ;)

THE END


End file.
